


【PWP】伪装

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul古劳纯肉，ABO设定，都在青训时期。奶香味的Omega吴和酒香味的Alpha的14略OOC，未成年车，天雷滚滚，慎！慎！慎！
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【PWP】伪装

在撞上Raul的一瞬间，Guti非常清楚地闻到一股不属于球场的味道，有点像小时候被妈妈逼迫着喝下的早餐奶。仅仅只是一瞬间的，当Raul爬起来去追球的时候，奇怪的味道便消失的无影无踪。  
大家都清楚，马德里的球队从来都只有Alpha和Beta，而身为Alpha的Guti不可能对他们的信息素这么敏感。他吸了吸鼻子，心中升起一丝别样的念头来。  
  
Guti在客队的更衣室里找到了Raul。  
“我说，你是Omega吧？”Guti抱着胳膊靠在更衣室的柜子上问道。Raul顿了一下，没有回答他，加快了手上收拾书包的动作。见没有得到满意的反应，Guti的语气逐渐加重了：“真有意思，一个伪装成Alpha的Omega在马德里竞技混的风生水起？你的队友和教练知道吗？”  
面对金发少年的挑衅，Raul强忍着愤怒，拎着包就往门口走，在与Guti擦肩而过的那一刻，金发Alpha一把拽住了他的胳膊，随即一股浓烈的赫雷斯葡萄酒的味道爆发在这个小小的更衣室中，杏仁与葡萄酒混合在一起的香甜气冲进了Raul的鼻腔，让他立刻软了双腿，像被击中脑袋似的晃了晃，最终没能完成走到大门的那几步。  
Guti半搂着他，两个人一同撞在了衣柜上，金属发出的巨响在空荡荡的更衣室里显得是那么刺耳。Raul不知道什么时候队友已经走完了，他用仅存的理智低吼道：“放手！”  
  
可话音刚落，Guti便再次闻到了熟悉的牛奶味，他用空出来的那只手抓住了Raul的卷发，将他的脑袋扳到一侧，露出白皙的颈部。Guti凑过去嗅了嗅，果然是纯牛奶味。  
“哇，马德里竞技的Omega居然是奶香味的啊。”Guti揶揄着，看着Raul仿佛被戳破的最大的秘密，难堪地躲闪着他的目光，喉咙里发出细微的呜咽。  
Guti的信息素对他来说太浓郁了，一直依靠抑制剂装作Beta的Raul从来没有受过这样的刺激，被Guti压住的半个身体使不上一点力气，头脑也晕乎乎的，好像真的喝了酒一般。  
在晕晕乎乎中，他感到一只温热的手摸进了自己的球衣下摆。他喜欢把球衣扎进裤子里，此刻那只手横蛮地将球裤褪去一半，拽出了大了些许的上衣。Guti曾经有过几次街头打架的经历，此刻略有些粗糙的手掌抚上了Omega细腻的皮肤，在腰间和胸口游走着，换来黑发男孩不住的颤抖。  
“别....”Raul伸手想去推开Guti，软绵绵的手腕还未使上力，便被Alpha整个握住，摁在了头顶。Guti在释放出更多信息素的同时，吻上了Raul的嘴唇。  
对于很早就分化的Guti来说，这个吻再普通不过，但对于Raul，这还是一个意义重大的初吻。他被同城死敌的青训队长摁在更衣室的柜子上，以一种羞耻的姿态强制进入了发情状态。  
蕴着一点葡萄酒味的吻铺天盖地地袭来，舌头灵活地撬开他的牙关，舔舐着他的牙齿和嘴唇。Raul被亲的情迷意乱，视野里只剩下了那头金色的乱发和湛蓝色的眼睛。Guti的手仍然在他的胸口流连，趁他没有注意捏了捏鲜红的乳头。  
Raul本能地想要惊叫，却被绵长的吻堵回了嘴里，变成了一声声破碎的呻吟。他的手已经不需要Guti的牵掣，自然地搭在了Guti 的肩头，甚至环住了他的脖子。随着Guti手上的动作越来越肆无忌惮，空气中的牛奶味也愈发汹涌，简直快要盖过了葡萄酒的酸甜味，成了这场不对等性爱的催化剂。  
Guti没有脱掉被他揉的皱巴巴的球衣，反而扯掉了他的裤子。  
  
“你居然穿这种我爸都嫌弃的四角内裤。”  
Guti的调侃让Omega涨红了脸颊，丰满的嘴唇被亲的好像涂了某种廉价口红，眼角泛起了水光。  
最后那条内裤也被Alpha脱掉了，现在Raul身上除了一件沾满牛奶味和酒香的过长上衣可以说是一/丝不/挂，与方才在球场上疯狂进球然后得意庆祝的家伙判若两人。  
Guti掀起他碍事的球衣，送到了他的嘴边。  
“咬着。”Alpha命令道。  
Raul已经无法思当下的情况了，乖乖地张开嘴，轻轻咬住了自己的衣服下摆，让泛着红色手印的身体暴露在Guti面前。

Guti分开他的双腿，覆住了腿间的东西。Raul的阴/茎已经硬的不像话，刚触碰到Guti的手便跳动了一下。他瞬间抓紧了Guti的衣服，甚至揪到了金色的发尾。  
“你那么紧张干嘛。”Alpha笑着说，娴熟地整个握他的性/器，指甲时不时搔过顶端的小口，不轻不重的撸动惹得Omega颤栗着腰肢，别过红彤彤的脸不敢看他。  
Raul为了能够顺利加入球队不得不依赖抑制剂，即使被告知对身体不好，也不肯放弃自己的热爱。所以奶香味的Omega从来没有过这种感受，他急促地喘息着，衣服从嘴里掉出来，挂在胸口，Guti暂时没有管它，反正一会他有百般玩法。  
撸动了几十下，黑发男孩便缴了枪，一股牛奶味从他的身上飘出来，Guti眨了眨眼睛，不怀好意地问：  
“你是不是淌奶油了？”  
“呜...不是...”Omega羞红了脸：“闭嘴！”

射/精后的Omega软软地靠在Guti的身上，如果不是衣柜的支撑，他肯定连站都站不住。狭小空间里的牛奶味渐渐淡去，他动了动鼻翼，发觉葡萄酒的味道一点没减。  
"喂，你爽完了就不管我了吗？"  
Guti坏心眼地拍了拍他的屁股，在Raul还没反应过来的时候突然抓住了他的手腕。  
Raul的手腕很细，覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，仿佛骨骼还没完全长开。他带着一个棕色皮制的手链，衬的皮肤更加白。  
Guti就这么拽着他的手，摁在了自己的腿间，又烫又硬的一大团吓得Raul立刻想缩回手，却抵不住Alpha的力量到底要比自己大一分，牢牢地钳住他的手，逼迫着他去感受对方下身欲望。  
Raul从来没有遇见过这种情形，他以为先前发生的事已经突破了底线，没想到Guti比他想象的还要过分，一副要玩个够的模样。他又急又羞，在挣扎无果后，挂在眼角的泪水终于掉了下来。  
Guti傻了眼："你哭什么呀？搞得像我欺负你似的......"  
Raul很想说难道不是吗？他想抽回手去擦眼泪，结果Guti先一步捧住他的脸庞。金发少年带着酒味的呼吸落在他的睫毛上，用舌头舔净了那道泪痕。  
"我还以为你眼泪也是牛奶味的呢。"Guti笑嘻嘻地说，语气里竟然全是温柔。  
Raul被这个举动吓得忘了说话，征征望着被他松开的手腕，上面赫然浮现一个红红的手印。  
Raul以为Alpha肯放过自己了，却听见他的声音再度响起：  
"既然你不愿意用手，那就用别的地方吧。"

事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？Raul迷迷糊糊地想，他只不过是在少年们的同城德比中进了两个球，在进第二个球之前不小心撞在了对方小队长的身上，这太正常不过了，以至于他根本不记得自己上场前有没有用抑制剂，或者是不是用的量少了一些。反正他现在都快不记得自己是谁，身处何地，他犹如泡在高浓度酒精里，听不清也看不清，只有下身仍有阵阵的痛感和快感，好像经历循环往复的飞升。  
Guti的阴/茎在他的后/穴粗暴地抽插着，每每退到穴口再整根插进去。未经人事的Omega闭着眼睛小幅度地挣扎了几下，剪的短短的指甲不痛不痒地划在Guti的肩膀上，他的睫羽微微颤动，泌出更多带着半分疼痛半分快感的泪水。刚刚放下的上衣又被重新塞到他的嘴里，在红白色面料上留下一片湿润和一个明显的牙印。  
Guti的手揽起他的一条腿，把身体往前压了一点，Raul被挤在衣柜和Alpha那具高热的躯体之间，背后的金属柜子硌得他隐隐作痛。  
Guti一边缓慢而有力地操/干着Omega湿漉漉的后/穴，一边对着他的脖子又啃又咬，仿佛品尝他曾经最讨厌的早餐奶。  
Guti确实讨厌这个马竞小混蛋，一碰到皇马他就来劲，恨不得来个七星连月才快活。想起他进球后那骄傲又幸灾乐祸的模样，皇马头号脑残粉的Guti就非常不爽。  
"你刚刚是不是进了两个球？那我操你两次不过分吧？"  
对于欺负Omega这件事，脾气暴躁的金发少年再熟悉不过。刚成年的Alpha总喜欢在街头对着漂亮的女孩吹口哨，惹得女孩们一阵娇笑，但是Raul的反应却与那些Omega不同，他像是被吓到了一般，睁开眼睛用蒙着水汽的黑色眸子望着Guti，轻哼了一声，身上散发出更多的牛奶味信息素。  
这到底是同意了还是拒绝了？Guti才不管那么多，他的亲吻一路向下，贴上Omega的乳/头，对着那一点狠狠地吮吸着，用牙齿小心翼翼地摩擦着最敏感的地方，发出淫荡的水声。  
密密麻麻的快感冲到Raul混乱的脑子里，他没有意义地扭动着身体，却让插在后/穴里的东西又深了几分。  
Guti的技术向来很好，但此刻他并没有多少耐心，就像迫不得已喝早餐奶的时候总要一口喝完，性/器顶开后/穴的嫩肉，带出令人面红耳赤的水声，黏腻的液体从Raul的腿上滑下来，甚至溅到了柜子上。他的身体被顶弄得上下起伏，爽的缩起了脚趾，撑着地面的那只脚早就失去了力气，像抓住救命稻草般攀在Guti身上，被汗水打湿的卷发顺从的贴在额角。  
Guti粗重的喘息吐在他的耳边，把Omega的耳朵染成绯红色。赫雷斯葡萄酒本就是烈酒，连Alpha队友都受不了，此刻这些醉人的信息素一波又一波冲击Raul的灵魂，他抛却了往日的矜持和腼腆，不由自主地松开牙齿，发出愉悦的叹息。  
"啊......呜.....慢点...."  
金发的Alpha反而加快了下身的动作，阴/茎狠狠地捅进紧致的穴道，反复地碾压着某几处软肉，塞得满满当当不留余地。  
兴头上的Alpha轻轻地撕咬着Raul的耳垂，在原本就红紫一片的胸口留下更多属于自己的痕迹。Raul没有办法阻止他，不知道明天该怎么向队友和教练解释，也许他们会发现他身上的酒味，或者更糟糕的牛奶味......  
Raul轻吟了一声，颤抖的左手伸向自己一直被冷落的前端，刚刚射过一次的性/器又抬起了头，溢出了几滴液体。他几乎没有自/慰过，这种时候也全凭本能。然而还等他碰到自己，就被Guti捉住了手。  
Raul茫然地睁开双眼看着他，Alpha牵起他的手吻了一下，然后再度亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，比起第一个吻，这个吻显得十分青涩，浅尝辄止地停在唇边。Raul终于肯回应他，握紧了他的手。  
如果让他知道这不过是Guti又一个坏心眼的举动，绝对要把他的手甩开。因为在短暂的温柔之后，Alpha的抽动突然变得猛烈起来，Raul仰起头靠在衣柜上，大腿内侧和交合处的酸麻感刺激着他的神经，前端却得不到任何抚慰，只好徒劳地迎合着Guti的节奏，仅仅凭后穴的冲击达到高/潮。  
他又一次射出来，好像抽干了全身的力气，Guti没有再在他的耳边说荤段子，否则他肯定连反驳的劲都没有。

他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，撞得衣柜砰砰作响，Guti的金色发梢悬着汗珠，仿佛沾满了鲜酒，在操得Raul实在扛不住了，恳求他停下来后，Alpha终于得到了尽兴。  
他的速度慢了下来，却一下比一下插得深，感觉要撞开Omega脆弱的生殖腔，Raul像意识到了什么，拼命地挣扎起来。  
“不要....在里面....”他害怕的眼泪又涌了出来，Guti搂着他，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，安慰道：“别怕，没事的。”  
他常常这么哄419对象，无一例外都是假话，但是这次他确实没有再做更加过分的事——比如把死敌的球员搞怀孕——虽然他今天做的所有事已经够过分了。  
生殖腔没有被打开，Guti将Raul摁在怀里，滚烫而饱满的精液射进甬道，让Omega带着哭腔的呻吟高了一度。  
Raul简直要被突然爆发的葡萄酒味熏晕了，不知道出于什么目的，Guti临时标记了他。

“哎，你今年多大了？”  
Guti用更衣室里的新毛巾擦了擦自己的身子，随口问瘫软在椅子上的男孩。Raul喘着气，他的声音有些哑，脸上挂着泪痕，显然还没有回过神来，下意识地回答：“再过两个月就十六了......”  
金发少年吓了一跳：“妈的，怎么回事，你不是比我大一岁吗？”  
“那是.....谎报的年龄。”  
该死，Alpha在心里咒骂，没想到这马竞的小混蛋还是个未成年，怪不得这么稚嫩，一点防备心都没有。他扫了一眼对方，Raul正颤颤巍巍地想把裤子套上去，他的大腿内侧被各种液体搞的乱七八糟，更别说那些指痕，还有一些精液从后穴缓缓流出来，淫靡的场面让Guti吞咽了一把。  
“你家住哪，我送你回去。”  
Raul抬起头，往旁边缩了缩：“不用了......”  
空气里还弥漫着葡萄酒味和牛奶香味，幸好下场比赛在三天后，味道早就散尽了。

Alpha露出了似笑非笑的表情，把毛巾递给他。  
“你还欠我一次呢。”

END


End file.
